


In His Corner

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sally wants to keep Mycroft in bed just a little longer.





	In His Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Based on a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "But I will never forget" -- and a blind prompt I had her pick -- "on the edge of consciousness."
> 
> This takes place a few weeks after _What They Both Need_.

Mycroft was laying on a towel on a beach somewhere warm when he felt a kiss between his shoulder blades then another where his neck met his shoulder. He shivered as the dream faded and he was lying on his stomach in a bed he didn’t recognize at first, then it hit him.

_Sally._

His girlfriend kissed him again, this time on the back of the neck. He shivered then turned on his side to look at her.

Sally was kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing but a grin. “Morning, Mycroft. How did you sleep?”

Mycroft smiled a bit. “Surprising well, considering your bed is inferior to mine.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah, we all don’t live in a castle.” Pushing him onto his back, she pulled back the sheet then straddled his thighs, grinning down at him. “What do you say to an early-morning work-out before breakfast?”

His gaze trailed down her body then back up to her face, feeling his cock start to harden. “Regrettably, I really must be going. I have a meeting first thing with the PM.”

Sally smiled a bit. “Not even a quickie?”

He slowly sat up so as not to dislodge her then he gently took her face in his hands. “My dear,” he murmured, “you must know by now that a ‘quickie’ with you could never satisfy me.” He kissed her deeply. “It’s all or nothing, though right now it’ll have to be ‘nothing.’”

She brought her hands up to his wrists. “But we don’t always have time for ‘all.’”

“I promise I will make it up to you later.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Mike.” What had started out as an annoying nickname had quickly Mycroft’s favorite word in the world, especially when she shouted it while she came. She kissed him softly. “Okay, if you’re going, go now before I decide to use my handcuffs.”

Mycroft chuckled then got out of bed and headed for the loo.

An hour later, he was at his office, going over paperwork in preparation for his meeting when his mobile chirped.

**If the PM gives you any grief, remember you’ve got one person in your corner. Sally**

He smiled softly, glad that no one was around to see it.

**I appreciate your reminder but I will never forget that. Mycroft**


End file.
